


cuckoo.

by CarpeJugulum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Felching, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Mild dacryphilia, Power Bottom Hux, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Sexual Manipulation, Submissive Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeJugulum/pseuds/CarpeJugulum
Summary: "You could," Kylo says, voice small."Could what?""Find someone else."Hux is tired of giving. He wants totake.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Stormtrooper Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	cuckoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter thread that's been cleaned up and (finally) finished.
> 
> Please heed the tags and let me know if you think anything else needs tagging!

Kylo whines, watching Hux from where he’s knelt at the foot of the bed. Dark eyes closely follow the movement of Hux’s hand where it moves between his legs — the languid pump of a dildo in and out of his hole. 

Hux’s grin is sharp, almost feral — eyes glittering with schadenfreude. 

“Oh, Kylo,” he pants, head thrown back. “It feels so good.” The strokes have become longer, the synth-skin toy reaching deeper. “Come here, darling.” He waves a hand lazily.

Kylo scrambles forward, situating himself next to Hux, calves folded beneath his muscled thighs.

“Sometimes,” Hux gasps, “Sometimes, I wish I could have someone inside of me. Something _real_. Not these toys.”

Saliva floods Kylo’s mouth. 

“H-Hux,” his voice breaks, “Hux, please, please, oh stars, please.” He begs — ‘pleases’ and ‘Huxes’ and ‘I wants’.

Hux laughs.

“Oh, darling,” his voice is low, placating. Honeyed words drip with amusement. “Not you, my sweet boy. Never you.” 

Kylo sobs.

Hux reaches out a hand, grasping Kylo’s erection. “That’s not what this is for, is it?” He gives it a few lazy pumps, smirk playing at his lips. 

Kylo’s eyes screw shut. “No.” He sounds sullen. Several tears escape — drops of salinated water spilling over the sharp ridge of his zygomatica.

Hux groans. Humiliated sorrow has always suited Kylo Ren. With a thoughtful pinch of red brows, the dildo is tossed aside without a care. 

“Come on, big boy,” he pats his thighs, pale legs spread invitingly, “I want to finish inside of you.” The smile he shoots is too wide to be pleasant. “Fetch the lubricant,” he demands, pointing an imperious finger. 

Kylo floats the bottle over. It’s unsteady in its trajectory — distraction having an effect over his control of the Force. 

“Slick me up,” Hux orders. “I’m sure that hole of yours is already stretched out for me?” 

The lube is cool when poured over Hux’s erection, and he shivers. 

Kylo nods jerkily, “Y-yeah, it is.” The better part of his day had been spent with a heavy plug inside of him, preparing for this moment alone. 

“Good boy. So eager, aren’t you?” Hux purrs, sounding sinisterly pleased. “Come now, I’m sure that’s enough. Get up here.” 

Knocking aside Kylo’s hand, Hux gives his length one last perfunctory stroke, spreading the lube. Kylo climbs atop his lap, balanced on his knees. Hux strokes along his flank.

“There’s my big boy,” he smiles. “Sit down on my cock, darling; let me feel you.” 

Reaching down, Kylo directs the head of Hux’s length to his tightly furled entrance. He inches himself lower, slowly sitting back and whining as he’s breached. The stretch aches — a tingling burn he has to endure. It’s only a moment before short, red hairs tickle at the sensitive skin of his buttocks. 

“There we go,” Hux growls, nails gouging in to Kylo’s flesh, “How does that feel, my sweet? Good?” 

Kylo winces, rocking himself back and forth, forcing his body to adjust to the intrusion. Despite his lithe form, Hux’s member was of considerable size, more often than not stretching Kylo to the limit and leaving him sore hours — sometimes days — after the fact. 

Head thrown back, Kylo all but mewls, clenching down on Hux. 

“I know, darling,” Hux purrs, “You love that cock, don’t you?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Kylo cries, biting at his full lips. “It feels so good, Hux, so, so good, love it. Love your cock.” He continues to babble mindlessly, slowly growing used to the breach. “ _Ohhh_ ,” his eyes roll back, and he begins to move. 

The meat of his pectorals bounces obscenely as he bobs up and down, thighs straining and muscles quivering with the effort of holding up his substantial bulk. 

Hux closely watches the shameless jiggle of Kylo’s chest, almost hypnotised by the sight. 

“Oh, Kylo, you truly are something else,” he breathes, in something of a daze. Cold blue eyes rake greedily over the colossus sitting astride his length. “Such a little _cockslut_.” 

Kylo moans, drawing himself up, and then slamming back down, spearing his sensitive hole. A wail rips from his throat. 

“You’re doing so well, my darling. Taking everything I give you,” he croons, “And I give you so much, don’t I?” 

“Yes, Hux — _fuck_ — yes, you do, ye—es,” Kylo rambles, repeating Hux’s words back to him, almost mindless. 

“I give you so _pfassking_ much, and I don’t ask for anything in return.” Slim hips snap upwards, drilling further. “I ask for nothing, but I do _want_ ,” Hux laments. “Kylo, I _want_.” 

“Wa — _hah_ — want?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Hux sighs, long fingers leaving delicate bruises on Kylo’s hips, “See, my darling, you’re allowed as much cock as you like, but I’m left wanting. Always _wanting_.” He spits the word furiously, filled with disgust. 

Kylo makes a wet noise, somewhere between a sob and a moan. He continues to bounce, heavy erection slapping against his well-sculpted abdomen. Face crumpling, he opens his mouth to let out an anguished yowl. 

Hux delivers a sharp smack to his inner thigh. “Now, now, none of that,” he admonishes, “We just went through this.”

“I know,” Kylo gasps, “M’sorry, just want it so _bad_.” His complaint is punctuated by a small swivel of his hips, grinding further on to Hux. “I just want,” he pauses, keening, “Just want to make you feel good. Please, please, want you to feel good, Hux! Let me!” He’s almost sobbing, fat tears threatening to spill at any moment. 

Hux smiles. It isn’t nice. 

“Oh, darling. You’re so good for me.”

“Yes!” Kylo cries, hoarse. “Yes, Hux, good, so good. Want to be good for you, please. Please, let me be good for—”

“I’d love to, dearest, but I _can’t_ ,” Hux thrusts, and Kylo shouts. “You understand, don’t you?” Deceptively strong hands hold Kylo in place while Hux rocks upwards, driving himself deeper. “This is for your _own good_ ,” he grits. “We don’t want you getting spoilt, do we?” 

Kylo whines again, a terrible pout beginning to form, lips pushing into a dissatisfied knot.

It takes a considerable amount of Hux’s willpower not to roll his eyes. Instead, he grunts, and lays an open-palm slap against Kylo’s flank. A stinging imprint of his hand is left. 

“Come on, big boy, up. Roll over now. There, good.”

Kylo pulls off Hux’s erection and lays down on the bed, face buried in the covers. Presenting himself, like an animal in the throes of heat. Exposed to the air, his hole twitches — puffy and red, swollen from the abuse. 

Hux kneels behind and pushes back in, a long, drawn-out moan escaping. “ _Yes_ ,” he hisses, “There we go. So _warm_.”

Each thrust into Kylo is one step closer to breaking Hux’s iron resolve, his completion growing nearer.

Kylo grinds back against Hux, driving their hips together. Desperate for more, tired muscles clutch at Hux, drawing him deeper into the tight clutch of heat. 

A strangled yelp is wrestled from Kylo’s throat when his prostate is brushed over. The edges of his vision blur, and a sharp jolt of pleasure sparks deep in his belly. 

“Hux, Hux, I’m close, please! Please, please, can I—”

“ _No!_ ” 

Hux snarls, and slaps Kylo’s hand away from where it’s inching toward his groin. “Not until I’m done with you, you desperate beast.” 

Kylo’s hands clench in the sheets, forming tight fists. Hux slams into the bundle of nerves and Kylo _howls_. 

“F—fuck! Oh, kriff, Hux, please! Please! More! I need more!” 

Grabbing a fistful of thick hair, Hux fucks into him harder and faster, balls slapping. A sneer twists his face. 

“Greedy boy,” he accuses. “Always asking for more.” Kylo can only moan in response, mouth wide open and drooling. “But you _do_ try to be such a good boy, don’t you? Try so hard.”

Kylo nods, whining his assent, cheek pressed into the mattress, rubbing his face in his own filth.

“It’s alright then, darling. So long as you try. That’s what matters, isn’t it? That you _try_ to be my good boy.” Hux thrusts frantically, teeth bared. His grip on Kylo’s hair tightens. “I’ll just have to put up with it, won’t I? All this _wanting_.” 

Kylo’s whimpering sounds almost mournful. Toned arms reach up to shield his embarrassed face. 

“I suppose I’ll just keep using my toys, shall I? Just grin and bear it.” 

“M’sorry,” Kylo slurs, tears finally escaping his tightly shut eyes. 

“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart,” Hux’s voice is soft, but his pace is punishing. “You can’t help it. Silly boy.” There’s a sharp crack as he brings a hand down against one of Kylo’s cheeks. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans as Kylo clenches in response to the slap, “I’ll just use my toys, like I said. No matter.” A smirk splits across his face. “After all, it’s not as if I can just find someone else.”

Kylo, for all his trembling and squirming, freezes. A tingle of something unpleasant shoots down his spine, and his veins turn to ice.

Hux pretends not to notice, bending over Kylo’s back to bite into the tender flesh of his shoulder. When he pulls away a ring of small puncture marks is left, blood already welling to the surface. He grins, triumphant, and licks over the wound. 

The next snap of hips is particularly vicious — the blunt head of Hux’s dick ramming straight into Kylo’s prostate, jerking his body forward and wrenching an impressively loud wail from his lungs. 

Hux continues to keep his thrusts harsh, focus narrowing until the only thing visible is his own pleasure. Sweat beads on his brow, falling to land on Kylo’s back in fat droplets. Each move Hux makes is punctuated by a growl or grunt, drilling deeper and deeper into welcoming heat until he finally comes.

Filling Kylo with his spend, Hux doesn’t stop thrusting, choosing instead to ride out his orgasm. Fucking into Kylo hard and fast, his cock still spewing, some of the ejaculate slips out alongside his shaft, rolling down Kylo’s perineum and dripping on to the bed. 

“Good boy,” he grunts, “Taking me so well. My good, darling boy.” It’s with one last thrust that Hux collapses on top of Kylo, nipping at his shoulder again and pulling out. 

Kylo remains frozen, silent except for a few broken whimpers spilling from his lips. Hot and heavy, his erection hangs, precome pearling at the tip. 

Hux sits, a lazy smile stretching across his face, and presses his thumb against Kylo’s entrance, coaxing his leaking spend back inside. Pressing a kiss to one of the pale buttocks before him, he reaches a hand below, and tugs at Kylo’s shaft, maintaining a languorous pace. 

“Isn’t this nice?” he murmurs, thumb still skirting around the edges of Kylo’s pucker. Not receiving an answer, he makes a low, wounded sound. “What’s wrong, darling? You’re awfully quiet.” A smirk curls at the corners of his lips. “Don’t you want to come?” 

Each breath Kylo takes is shallow, his cock painfully hard and throbbing in Hux’s firm grip. The sounds he makes are not dissimilar to the lowing of cattle, Hux thinks, especially when the hand rubbing teasing circles at Kylo’s hole dances down to fondle and tug at his low-hanging sac. 

“Tell me what the matter is, sweet.” 

Kylo makes another mournful sound before mumbling into the bed, words too muffled to be made out. 

“Hm? What’s that? Speak up, darling, you know I hate it when you mumble.” Hux’s hands never cease their slow teasing, working the titanic man beneath him closer to the edge. 

“Y—you, you could,” Kylo says, voice small. “If you wanted.” 

“Could what, darling?” 

“Find someone else.” The words come out a whisper, barely audible, but Hux smiles all the same. He’s won. 

“Oh, Kylo,” he breathes, feigning disbelief, “You’d do that for me?” 

Kylo nods, ignoring the tears staining his cheeks. 

“You don’t have to,” Hux says. 

“Want to,” Kylo all but sobs, body trembling, “Told you. Want you to feel good.” A manicured nail traces the seam of his scrotum — a pleasant shiver runs down his spine. 

“Are you sure?”

Kylo hesitates, feeling a puff of hot breath settle over his back. Hux’s fist tightens around his cock, and Kylo yells out.

“ _Yes_! Yes, Hux, I’m sure. Please.” 

“Oh, _good boy_. Come for me now.” 

Kylo does. 

***

Hux scrolls through the datapad on his desk, head tilted at a lazy angle. He draws from the cigarette dangling in his right hand, screen reflected in his cold eyes. Exhaling, a hazy blue smoke partially obscures the room. The rich smell of tobacco — real-world tobacco, not the cloying, artificial sweetness of tabac — tickles his nostrils.

“I think I may have found someone,” he remarks. 

Kylo startles where he’s knelt, Hux’s length resting heavily on his tongue. The idea of cock warming was something he blanched at when Hux first presented it, reluctant to debase himself so thoroughly. Soon, it had become his favourite activity. He took the time to meditate, to commune with the Force, and to relish in his closeness to Hux.

When he pulls away, his lips are wet with drool, a silvery string of saliva still connected. “For what?”

Hux tuts, his shaft exposed to the cool climate-controlled room. He nudges Kylo back down. “What we spoke about last week.” 

Kylo feels his stomach drop, and whimpers around Hux. 

“Someone to fuck me,” Hux elaborates.

A pressure builds behind Kylo’s eyes, itching. He swallows heavily — something of a struggle around the cock in his mouth.

Hux hisses at the flutter of Kylo’s tongue, and the brief vacuum of his mouth. Pushing away the datapad, he takes another pull of his cigarette. “What’s wrong, darling?” He says, around the smoke. A hand comes down to pet lazily at Kylo’s head. “You can tell me.”

Kylo releases Hux again, making an obscene popping sound at the head. “I just,” he frowns, carefully considering what to say, “I don’t know if I’m happy. About it.” His strange cadence has the words come out choppy, and stilted.

Hux makes a sympathetic noise in his throat. “Oh, my precious boy,” his hand continues to move through Kylo’s hair, working at the occasional tangle. The thick, curly hair had a terrible tendency to snarl. “I understand.” 

Kylo nuzzles his face into Hux’s thigh — feeling rather like a child hiding behind their mother’s skirts — and breathes in his scent.

“M’sorry.” His apology is muffled, quiet against the tightly-woven gaberwool of Hux’s uniform breeches. Fingers curl tightly in that same fabric. 

“It’s quite alright.” Smoke billows out of Hux’s mouth as he speaks — he is the Leviathan, that fearsome creature who spits fire, and breathes smoke. “I only want you to be happy, darling. We can just forget the whole thing and go back to how things were, hm?” He crushes the now-finished cigarette into an ashtray, with a particularly vicious twist. “I’ll just have to satisfy myself.” 

Kylo flinches, features cringing as he’s reminded. He looks up at Hux miserably, hair obscuring most of his face. 

“It’s alright.” Hux speaks warmly, though his eyes remain cold. A muscle ticks in his jaw. “It will just have to be enough, I suppose.” 

Kylo’s stomach roils. The Force hums around him, Hux’s resentment flavouring the air. 

“Who was it?” 

“Hm?” Hux has picked the datapad back up, scrolling through bland reports and requisitions requests once again. 

“Who did— who did you find?” Kylo stutters, tongue feeling too big for his mouth. “Were they an officer?” 

Hux chuckles. “Maker, no. A stormtrooper.”

“A trooper?” Kylo sounds incredulous. 

“Yes. A trooper, Ren,” Hux rolls his eyes, irritated. “Don’t look so put out. A trooper can be sent to reconditioning once the deed is done. No nasty rumours to be concerned about. That’s all.” 

Kylo stews, chewing on his lip. Hux’s leg is tensed beneath his head. “They wouldn’t remember.” 

“No.” 

Energy thrums through the air. Kylo imagines himself standing on a precipice, preparing to step over the edge into whatever fate awaits him. He breathes deeply. 

“Could I watch?” 

The words are small and unsure. Anxiety rushes through Kylo’s body. Next to his face, Hux’s cock twitches. 

“Would you like to?”

Kylo’s mouth feels dry. “I... think so.” 

Hux is breathing harshly, datapad forgotten. “I need more than that, Kylo. I need you to be sure. To say yes.” His gaze is sharp, cutting into Kylo. “If you’re going to give me this I don’t want you taking it away again.” 

“I — Hux — I,” he stares back at Hux, obeisant. “Yes. I’m sure. _Please_.” 

“Yes?” 

“ _Yes!_ Hux, I want it. Want it to be enough for you.” 

“Oh, darling,” Hux smiles, a cruel edge to it. “What a good boy you are. Come now, get me back in your mouth.” He tugs harshly on a handful of dark hair, directing Kylo’s mouth back to his cock. 

Hux slowly feeds his length into Kylo’s mouth, down his throat, relishing in the way tears prick at those big, sad eyes. His grip tightens even further, pressing that large nose down to nestle amongst his pubic hair. 

Kylo retches, throat convulsing around the intrusion. 

Hux pulls back, leaving only the head of his dick for Kylo to suckle at. 

“You’re getting better at that,” he says. “Back down now. Get me off.” 

Kylo surges forward, mouth open, and falls onto Hux’s cock, slurping eagerly. Drool spills down his chin, landing on his chest, and staining the dark sherculién-cloth of his undershirt. He’s sloppy and messy, tongue working against the underside of Hux’s dick, savouring the heady taste of his musk. 

Hux pants, his hips thrusting shallowly. “Thank you so much, darling,” he growls through grit teeth, “For what you’re giving me. You’ll love it. I know you will.” 

Kylo whines, becoming even messier and gagging himself, thick slime building in his throat. 

“You like watching me with my toys, don’t you?” 

Kylo makes a noise of vague affirmation, struggling to nod with his mouth and throat full of cock. Saliva drips down Hux’s cock to roll down his scrotum. 

“Oh, I know you do, darling — ah — yes, just like that —” he groans, forcing Kylo’s head down, ignoring his struggle, “This will be just the same. The same, but _so much better._ ” 

Kylo heaves around him. 

“ _Pfassk_ ,” Hux growls, “Stay there. Stay right kriffing there, Kylo. Don’t you dare fucking move.” 

The noises escaping Kylo’s throat are wet and filthy and pained. Hux continues to slam into the already abused tissue, each thrust more forceful than the last. He grunts and snarls while Kylo chokes, tears spilling over his cheeks. Hand pressing against the back of Kylo’s head, he drives him down, forcing him to take all of Hux. With a guttural cry, Hux comes, shooting down Kylo’s gullet.

Kylo sputters and gasps as he’s let up — face red and covered with snot. A pained gurgle sounds as he tries to bring in oxygen. 

Hux slumps, breeches open and erection slowly flagging. “Swallow it,” he orders, eyes sharp. “Swallow _everything_.” 

Kylo wheezes, trying to obey, trying to be _good_. He manages, eventually, still spluttering and gagging. The come burns going down, his throat swollen and tender. 

Hux watches Kylo catch his breath and reaches for another cigarette. “There you go,” he murmurs around it, lighting the rolled tobacco with a small _whoosh_ from his sparker. “Well done.” 

Adoring eyes are cast upwards, Kylo’s stare so full of hope and reverence.

“ _Hux_ ,” he whispers, a quiet prayer. 

Smirking, Hux leans forward, blowing a lungful of the toxic smoke into Kylo’s face. Leather creaks as Hux shifts his boot, resting it against Kylo’s clothed crotch. He presses down, the heavy rubber sole grinding into delicate flesh. 

“Need to get off, darling?” Kylo nods, eyes wild. “You can rut against this, if you like.” 

Kylo’s hips begin moving before Hux has finished his sentence, snapping upwards in small, sharp movements. The heavy weight of Hux’s boot against his trapped erection is pure relief, lending stimulus to his previously neglected condition. Each thrust is erratic and desperate, animalistic grunts pouring from his mouth. Clinging to the shaft of the boot, he comes, howling, and staining his trousers.

Kylo collapses, head resting against Hux’s knee for several minutes, content in the afterglow of his orgasm. Hux tucks a sweaty curl behind Kylo’s ear, still smoking with his other hand. 

“There you go, big boy. That’s nice, isn’t it?”

Throat still sore, Kylo sends an impression through the Force — _satisfied, sated, happy_ . _Grateful_. 

Hux smiles and hums, and taps something out on his datapad. 

“Next week,” he says. “We’ll do it next week.”

Immediately, Kylo stiffens, his stomach dropping, and chest clenching. His eyes prickle. 

“Alright, darling?” 

“Alright.”

Doom settles over Kylo, like a long-forgotten friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two featuring _actual cuckolding_ will be due up next week, or maybe the week after. Still needs some tweaking. 
> 
> Follow or talk to me on Twitter! @paranoidflwr
> 
> And please comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
